villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lex Luthor (Superman Films)
Lex Luthor is the main antagonist of both Superman: The Movie ''and ''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace ''and a major antagonist in ''Superman II. He is Superman's arch nemesis, who plots to destroy his enemy and become the richest man ever. He was portrayed by , who also played Little Bill Daggett in Unforgiven, and General Mandible in Antz. History ''Superman: The Movie'' He is purely motivated by money, as well as the desire to swindle as tremendous a fortune as possible to prove his genius. Although he is bald, he wears a variety of wigs throughout the film to conceal it. He resides in a secret lair fashioned out of the remains of an abandoned railway terminal, a high-tech hideout that hearkens back to his "Golden Age" comic counterpart. Luthor's schemes are offset by a tendency to surround himself with unsatisfactory help; he is burdened by his bumbling henchman Otis, as well as his conscience-stricken girlfriend Eve Teschmacher. Luthor plots to divert a nuclear missile into hitting the San Andreas fault, causing California to sink into the ocean, thereby turning its neighboring states into prime beach front property. Although Luthor nearly kills Superman using kryptonite, Superman escapes with the help of Teschmacher. After Superman repairs the damage to the San Andreas region, he delivers Luthor and Otis to prison. ''Superman II'' After journeying to the Fortress of Solitude, Luthor learns of the existence of General Zod and the other Kryptonian criminals. Hoping to rule his own continent once the evil Kryptonians take over Earth, Luthor allies himself with Zod. He asks Zod for control over real estate in Australia. However, when Superman confronts Zod and his cronies at the Fortress of Solitude at the film's climax, Luthor tricks Superman into revealing that there is a chamber in the Fortress which can nullify a Kryptonian's powers using synthetic red solar radiation- in essence turning a Kryptonian, such as Superman, Zod, and his followers Non and Ursa, into a vulnerable human. Fortunately, expecting Luthor's betrayal, Superman had already reversed the mechanism of the chamber, and when forced inside by Zod, the "red sun" beams are dispersed throughout the Fortress while Superman is safely shielded; Zod and his followers are defeated easily because of the loss of their powers. Luthor, meanwhile, is sent back to prison for his accomplishment with Zod and his minions. ''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace'' Once again, Lex allies himself with other villains, in this instance a cadre of war profiteers and arms dealers who are worried about what Superman's efforts toward nuclear disarmament will do to their business. Lex uses his own DNA, combined with strand of Superman's hair that is stolen from a museum, to create a hybrid clone which he dubs "Nuclear Man". The radioactive villain possesses abilities similar to Superman, but receives his power from direct sunlight, whereas Superman can still operate in darkness. Superman exploits this weakness eventually, and ultimately destroyed Nuclear Man by dropping his unconscious body into one of the smokestack of a chemical factory, and later to proceded to return Lex to prison for the last time. Superman warned Luthor that they would meet again "20 years later", but it's unknown if they really meet again after that period of time. It's completely unknown what happened to Luthor after this, but it's likely that Luthor was ordered to serve a longer sentence and/or spend the rest of his days at prison as a punishment for his crimes. Trivia *Hackman declined to return to shoot the remaining scenes in Superman II after the Salkinds fired director Richard Donner after the release of the first film. Most of his scenes had already been shot under Donner's direction, the remaining scenes with Luthor were filmed using a . *American actor Dustin Hoffman, who was previously considered for the role of Superman, turned down the role of Lex Luthor. *The role of Ross Webster was written to replace Lex Luthor after Gene Hackman declined to return for the third film. The popular belief was that Hackman refused to do the film because of his disagreements with the Salkinds after they fired director Richard Donner. Ilya Salkind later denied this claim, stating that Hackman's schedule kept him from being able to reprise the Luthor role for the third film. Hackman was convinced to return for the fourth film as the Salkinds were not involved with The Quest For Peace. **It is likely that if the cancelled fifth installment Superman V: Reborn would be released, Hackman would never be reprise his role as Luthor, because the Salkinds wrote the story treatment. **In Superman Returns, the fifth film in the series (though ignoring the events of the third and fourth films, and therefore an alternate sequel to Superman II), Lex Luthor is portrayed by Kevin Spacey. Kevin Spacey and Gene Hackman also played Hopper and General Mandible, respectively, in the computer animated ant films A Bug's Life and Antz that were both coincidently released in 1998. Navigation Category:Wealthy Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Creator Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Destroyers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Cowards Category:Businessmen Category:Sophisticated Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Inmates Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Elderly Category:Nemesis Category:Liars Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes